


Transformers Prime: Luna

by Luna_Black_4903



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: ... just some Bee and oc story.... I don't know what else to say... sorry





	Transformers Prime: Luna

You see, Luna lived as a wrecker, the tough and damages life. That’s all she knew to live and survive. But she kind of got out of that habit when she meet Bee and Optimus. Bee taught her how to be on a team, Optimus taught her to be more aware of her surroundings, Drift taught her, and still is, how to use a sword right, Ratchet taught her how to fix a wound properly, Wheeljack taught her how to use a sniper, Bulkhead taught her to be calm, just don’t tell anyone, and Rodimus taught her how to race on the streets. During that time Luna was new to earth customs because she lived on Venus for 15 Cycles. 

    After the war between Autobots and Decepticons, things changed for the good and for the bad. Bumblebee got his voice back and became a warrior, Optimus finally settled down with Ratchet, with a cost (but that’s for another time and story), Drift and Rodimus got together, Acree is working with the military guys, Knockout became an Autobot, Wheeljack is living with Bulkhead again, Maya, Acree’s sister, came back from Mars but she lost an optic in the war, They found out that Cliffjumper wasn’t dead after all and Luna joined the wrecker corps again besides that she’s still the same. Same as in she helps anyone that really needs her help. Somethings never change but some do, like Wheeljack and Bulkhead don’t fight as much, or that, Smokescreen and Knockout fight constantly, or that Luna has finally accepted her feelings for Bee. 

    Yep, she finally did and everyone else knows, but Bee, the poor thing is clueless. The first and only person she told was Wheeljack and he keep it, but Smokescreen over heard what they were saying. Of course, the jerk he is, he told everyone, I mean everyone but Bumblebee. 

    Bee has noticed how she acts around him and around the others. She acts nervous & shy around him and normal around everyone else. Everytime she acts that way he hugs her or tells her to not act that way ‘cause there’s no need to. She always replies with a blush and nods but she goes back to being Luna, slowly. Bee also noticed that Smokescreen and Knockout kind of mess with her and it makes her mad.

    “Luna, can I ask you something?” Bee questions. 

    “Yeah. Is something wrong? Are you going back to Cybertron with Ultra Magnus?” She asks in concern.

    “What? No, I’m not leaving. What I wanted to ask was, are you okay?” He asks while rubbing the back of his head. 

    “Yeah, are you okay? ‘Cause every time you rub the back of your head you get nervous,” she said while removing his hands from his head. 

    “Yeah, um Luna I wanted to also ask if you wanted to go out racing with me?” Bee invites.  

    “Is Smokescreen and Knockout going too?” She questions. 

    “No just you and me. Nobody else,” he says. She smiles and nods her head. 

~temps passé~

    “Ya ready?” Bee questions. Luna nods her head and revved up her engine. 

    “Ready... set... go!” Bee’s voice turned into Rodimus’s voice. She the took off and was in 3rd gear right off the bat. She then remembered the first time she raced with Roddy. 

    (flashback)

    Rodimus was teaching her how to race on the streets without getting caught. But when they rounded the corner Wheeljack caught them and they skidded to a halt.

    “What do y’all think you’re doing?” Wheeljack questioned. 

    “Nothing,” Rodiums answered suspiciously. 

    “Roddy is showing me the ways of the streets. That’s all we’re doing, I swear,” she said to one of her father’s

    “Nah it’s okay. Mind if I join y’all?” Wheeljack asked.

    “Not at all,” she said while smiling.

    “Cool, just don’t tell Bulkhead,” Luna’s popos said and they nodded their heads and took off.

    (end of flashback) 

    Back to reality, her & Bee are neck and neck and about 10 feet away from the finish line. Luna turns on her turbo and wins the race. They slow down and then transforms into Cybertronians.

    “Well, what’s my price?” She questions proudly. 

    “How about a date?” Bee answers with another question. Luna starts to blush and looks down at the ground.

    “Can I ask, who with?” 

    “You’re looking at him,” Luna blushes harder, as Bee said that. She became a little nervous which means she got shy on him. 

    “No, it’s okay. Look, the way you act around me is a bit confusing and I just thought a night out might help you,” he starts while pulling Luna into a hug. 

    “Can you please tell me why you act that way around me?” he asks with concern in his optics while he pulls them to the nears cliff. They sit down and Luna just looks off into the distance. 

    “‘Cause I fell for you,” she says so quietly that Bee could barely hear it. He thinks for a while then pulls her into a hug. 

    “So is that a yes to the date?” he questions her. She giggles and nods her head. Bee stands up and does a victory dance which makes Luna laugh. When he sat back down he pulled her into his lap. 

~manawa skip~

    When they got back to base, everyone looks at them for a minute then Raf asks, 

    “So, are you two dating yet?” Without looking up from his computer. Luna smiles and walks away from her very frozen in place Bumblebee and gets a flashlight by Wheeljack.

    “Well, yeah Bee’s frozen in place, so you know something happened,” Luna says while walking back to him. She shines the light in his optics and tries to get her boyfriend back to reality. She finally just gives up and pulls him to his room. When she closes the door Bee starts laughing. 

    “Oh, now you can move huh?” she asks. 

    “Yeah, and I did that so you could be with me,” he says in a sweet tone. 

    “Awe, see you can be sweet like honey, Bee!” she says and hugs him.  


End file.
